1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas lighter, and more particularly to an improvement in a valve means for a cigaret gas lighter mainly made of plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The simple structured conventional plastic cigaret gas lighter normally of disposable type has a complicated valve means which consists of a nozzle, a nozzle housing having a bottom opening, a valve rubber mounted on the bottom opening, a spring for urging the nozzle to the closed position, a stud element partly inserted into the bottom opening, and a filter. The valve means having such a complicated structure and consisting of such a great number of parts requires much labor and cost for producing those parts and assembling the same. Further, since the closure of the valve or the seal of the gas is accomplished by an annular contact line between the valve rubber and the valve seat at the bottom opening of the nozzle housing, the surfaces of these parts must be smoothly finished to effect reliable sealing. Further, various parts incorporated in the valve means should be precisely located at predetermined positions in the predetermined relationship with other parts. Therefore, these parts should be finished very precisely by cutting work and the like. Due to the precise processing thus required in manufacturing the valve means, holding down the cost of the gas lighter of this type cannot be sufficiently accomplished. In addition, since the above-mentioned valve structure has a very precise dimension and clearances, the valve cannot be used if some dust or fibers enter the valve structure during the manufacturing process. Therefore, the yield of the valve means and accordingly the yield of the gas lighter cannot be made large.